I am Number Nine: New Beginnings
by damn-right-avenge-it
Summary: With all of the Garde except for Five in San Francisco after the fight in Dulce, they need to get a plan together to fight Setrakus Ra again. And with a new ally on the team, it will be a little bit more easier. But Number Nine starts to fall for her, hard. Will Nine beable to fight with the Garde and their allies, or is he going to be distracted by losing the girl- again?
1. Chapter 1: Here she comes

It's been 3 days since Johnny, Marina, and Sam left to go figure out about some shit that was going down in Toronto. Since our fight with the whole Garde team in Dulce, we returned to Chicago with bad news. Not Mogs, but police. Turns out They raided our penthouse, which we found out via some crappy news station we heard coming back from New Mexico. So I'm here in San Francisco with Six, Eight, Ella, Sarah, and Malcolm, Sam's dad. He's been trying to get ahold of some Mog who is apparently going to be our ally or something. Not sure if I am totally convinced yet.  
John, Marina, and Sam went to Toronto because of some weird shit that was happening, in hopes of finding Number Five. They are supposed to be back tonight. We're staying in some crappy hotel, which I did miss since being on the run all over the place, but after living in Chicago, this sucks. We've split 2 rooms between all of the Garde, into boys and girls. It had kind of been unfair when we first settled, because there are more boys than girls, and plus Sarah just HAD to sleep with Johnny, so that took up one bed, and then since me and Eight are such kind gentlemen, we let Sam and his dad take the other bed. Which left me and Eight to find some other sleeping options. Usually I just left at night, and explored the city, and took naps in between training in the day. I would usually leave when everyone was asleep, which worked until Eight caught me since I stepped on him by accident. If only he didn't sleep on the goddamn floor. So after that, he started coming with me. He was about as eager to explore as me. I kind of liked being alone at night, it gave me time to think. But Eight wasn't so bad. He's good company.

"Nine," I hear someone calling my name, Six. "John and the others are back." I jump out of the bed, and throw on a pair of jeans as fast as I can, not bothering with a shirt. "I'm coming," I yell back at her.

I rush out onto the balcony of our floor, which is the 4th, considering John picked our rooms. I'm excited to finally meet Five, since the events that happened included the following: Mogs, and a big battle scene.

When I meet everyone in the parking lot underneath the hotel at street level, I'm so happy. I embrace John first.

"Johnny! My man, did you kick enough ass without me?" I give him a hug and slap him across the back, smiling.

"Hey, Nine. And actually, we didn't need to do much asskicking. You didn't miss anything." He pats my back in return. Six would call this one of our 'bro moments.' Next I walk over to Sam, and tell him good job for helping. He gives me a funny look.

Last is Marina, who I go over to and hug tightly. She reminds me of Maddy in some ways, like her personality.  
"Glad you're back." I whisper to her. She hugs me tight back in return. "Me too," she replies quietly. "But we got good news and bad news, which one first?"  
I let go of her. "Bad. Just get it over with."  
"Alright, we didn't find Number Five." My stomach drops. Disappointed.  
"Okay, then whats the good news?"  
"We have a new ally. She's pretty badass, knows how to shoot and stay alive, she killed over 50 mogs before we showed up and finished it off." Well, at least I'm glad that it's a she, so the boys room is less cramped. And maybe she's pretty.  
"Alrightly, as long as shes not freaked out by our powers and is hot I'm fine with it."  
Marina rolls her eyes. "Well, she's cool with our powers, but you have to decide how pretty she is on your own. She's over there." She pointes behind me.  
"Sweet, let's see how easy I can-"

My breath catches and I know immediately that I'm gonna be in trouble. The girl who stands over by Four and Six, who are greeting her and making her feel welcome, is unlike anything I've seen before. I haven't felt this way since- Maddy. Obviously. But all the pain and grief I felt for her seems to wash away. I have already forgiven her. She would have wanted me to move on. And I am ready to. This girl, is breathtaking. Long blonde hair that is wavy right now, that blows around in the light warm breeze. She has messy overgrown bangs that she pushes off her forehead. Kind of reminds me of my hair, which I become very self-conscious about. Six gave me a haircut the other day, and my usual black long black hair is now shorter, but still shaggy. Six wanted to cut it short, but I didn't let her. Whatever. I study the girl more, she seems to be about a head shorter than me, that I can tell from here. I am suddenly snapped out of it when Marina taps my shoulder. I swing around, and she laughs.

"Wow, you must think she is pretty then." Marina laughs more, as I feel my cheeks flush.

"Shut up." I mutter. I turn again to leave, and see Four, Six, and the girl have appeared. Behind us. I must look shocked, because John and Six kind of giggle at me. I give them a dark look, before I notice the girl is looking at me, beaming. Her smile is so perfectly straight and white. I notice a white scar on one of her teeth beside her front one, but I don't care. She sees me looking and awkwardly turns away, still smiling. I have to fight back a smile myself, and try and hold my dark expression, but it doesn't work and I must look funny. Oh well.

"Nine, this is our new ally. Her name is Addison." Four introduces us. I shake my head. Of course, it has to rhyme with Madison.

"Haha, just call me Addie," She goes. Of course. "pleasure."

I don't really know how to react. She looks at me, expecting a reply, but I can't get the words out. I just kind of stand there, not being able to take my eyes off her. What comes out next, I can't really stop.

"Please don't be a Mogadorian spy in disguise." I say, sounding like I'm begging her. She give me a funny look, and laughs.

"Really?" Her eyebrow arches. "I think if i was a Mog spy I would have gotten at least one of you by now." Four and Six make oooo sounds, like it's a challenge. I'm stunned at first, but I feel a half smile creep up on my face.

"Well then." I start, taking a step towards her. "We are gonna have to find out in training if you can take me."

Close up now, her eyes are at about my chin. She has to look up and me when I stepped towards her, and I notice her eyes are this greyish shade of blue, with a ring of green around the pupil. Wow.

She cracks her knuckles, and looks up at me with a playful smirk.

"I think I could. But can you take me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Pizza

_[Guys, I'm so sorry, I forgot to add Ella in my last chapter! I knew I was missing someone, but I couldn't remember. But I know now, so I apologize for me just casually slipping her into the story in this chapter, but she is important. Thanks!]_

I walk back to my room- by myself. I don't know really how to deal with this. I bet Marina could probably help me, but considering the fact that I don't want to share my feelings with anyone. I think about what happened last time with Maddy, and even though I'm pretty sure that Addie isn't a Mogadorian spy, there are other risks to be taking here. I don't want her to die, and I don't think I could live through that again.

Someone knocks on the door, assuming its John or someone, and I run my hand through my hair and hesitate before opening the door. Why am I nervous about losing this girl already? I've barely spoken to her. This cannot be good.

I finally go to open the door, and find Six outside.

"Nine, what was going on down there? With the new girl, it looked like you were mad at her, then you were scared of her, then you wanted to get into her pants right there. She got a pretty weird vibe from you." Crap. I never thought about how I really acted down there. She probably thinks I'm a total freak and wouldn't come near me even in a life or death situation

I clear my throat before replying. "I, uh- I mean... she was really pretty." I look down, feeling my face burning. I can sense Six smiling.

"Wow," She makes a whistling noise, that usually I would make to bug John or Eight. "So thats why you acted like a total freak. Well come back down and talk to her, and maybe you can fix things before she gets with Eight." I shoot her a look, and she smiles. "Come on."

I follow Six back down the stairs, to where everyone has gathered back up. I realize I was the only one who left, and now it's awkward. I scan over everyone. Addie is currently talking to Sam and Sarah, the other people she can relate to. John, Eight, and Marina are all talking together, and Sam's dad is just kind of awkwardly fidgeting. Me and Six join the group.

"Alright, we are all here, lets go." Says John, clapping his hands together. Everyone starts to walk onto the sidewalk, when I hold them all up.

"Hold up, Johnny boy, where are we going exactly?" I tilt my head to look at him.

"Uh, we wanna go get something to eat. This isn't like your fancy ass penthouse anymore, where we can just order everything. We are actually going to have to do stuff." He waves his arm for me to catch up, but I plant my feet and cross my arms.

"What if we run into Mogs?" I ask him. And he laughs.

"Really? Lets do a head count. We have 6 Garde, 3 super badass allies, and 1 super tech genius. I think we will be good if anyone tries and comes for us." We are lucky that there is almost nobody at this dead end part of the city. Nobody can hear what we are talking about. Hopefully.

"Alright, but me and Eight get to lead the way. Since we have been exploring a lot since you guys have been gone." I stand proud, and grab Eight arm and pull him up to the front of the pack with me.

"Where to?" Eight asks towards me. "You usually lead the way anyways when we go out."

I lead our team to a pizza place a few blocks away. Its beginning to become night when we arrive, late evening. The sky is a purpleish blue, and you can see the stars tonight. It's gonna be a hell of a walk out later.

The 10 of us are all crowded around one tiny table, with a bunch of chairs pulled up. We have Eight and Marina next to each other, Eight sometimes whispering something over to her which makes her laugh. Ella is next to Marina, and I'm next to her. Four is next to me, with Sarah beside him, and Six at her side. Addie is beside Her and Sam, who she seems to have bonded with the most for the few hours she has been there. I can feel my jealousy. And finally, Malcolm sits on the end next to Sam and Eight.

Everyone around the table listens to Four, Marina, Sam and Addie tell their story about what happened in Toronto. So apparently Addie had picked up attention from the government and Mogs after something she posted on a blog, which Malcolm found while surfing the web for stuff that could be useful to us. But Addie got captured by the mogs and was in Ducle when we were there, and she managed to escape when we destroyed the whole place. She made it to Toronto before they found her, where she had stocked up on guns and ammo in the states. Malcolm had somehow installed a tracker into her laptop, which she carried around with her. John, Marina, and Sam found her fighting off a shitton of Mogs and feds, and she was hurt pretty bad. It was probably good that our 2 healers went, or else she probably would have died from blood loss. After they finish, we decide to tell Addie a bit about ourselves. Eight starts.

"So, I'm number Eight. I lived in India until Marina, Six, Ella, and her Cepan found me." Eight looks over his shoulder, to check if anyone else is in the pizzeria with us, and to make sure that the cashier is gone into the back. Nobody is in sight. "I can also teleport, shapeshift, and I have telekinesis, like all the other Garde. That's how we got out of India, we teleported. But Ella's Cepan died there." Eight looks grim for a second. "Me, Marina, and Ella landed outside of Cape Town, and Six made it to New Mexico, where we were all trying to go. Then we regrouped after a few teleport tries, and fought at Ducle, and here we are!" Eight finishes with his arms up like he just finished a musical number. Addie smiles at him. "Glad you all made it."

Marina goes next. "I'm number Seven, and you already know about my healing legacy. I can also breathe underwater and see in the dark. And telekinesis. I was in Spain at this religious orphanage when Ella showed up, and things started to change. I found out she was Number Ten, and the Mogs came and destroyed the place. They killed my Cepan and my best friend, and Six showed up to save the day. Then we went to India to find Eight." Addie doesn't say much this time, just kind of nods her head in awe.

Ella is next. "So, yeah. I'm Number Ten, and I don't have many legacies yet. I can change my age, and I'm working on my telekinesis. I think Marina pretty much covered my story." Ella looks up at Marina when she says this. Addie smiles again at Ella, the youngest Garde. "How did you get here?" Addie asks Ella. "Because Four- er, John told me that there was 9 of you to begin with on one ship...?"  
Ella looks up. "Oh, I came in a different ship. My dad got me on with the family butler." Addie nods her head again.

It's my turn now. I need to not overthink this, and not freak this girl out.

"Yeah, I'm Number Nine. Ultimate badass of the Garde and team leader," I look over and John and Six, and they both trade looks and roll their eyes. Everyone laughs. Addie interrupts, "You sure? John seemed pretty badass with his fireball hands." Eight makes a kind of ooooing sound like its a challenge. I like this girl.  
I give her my best smirk. "Like I said earlier, you haven't even seen me fight yet. I've got an anti gravity legacy, and telekinesis."  
John clears his throat. "Aren't you forgetting a legacy?" I know I am. My ability to talk to animals seems kind of dumb and pointless right now though. I look back and John wide eyed, and give my head a small shake, which he laughs at.

"He can also talk to animals." John tells her for me, and she smiles.

"Wow, the ultimate badass can talk to puppies. Sick." The others laugh, but I don't know how to react. I just kind of stare at her, and she gives me another challenging look.  
"Whatever." I mumble.

Since Addie already knew most about Four, he puts Sarah in the spotlight.

"Okay, since you already know I'm not Loric and stuff we can skip that, but John took me over with his sparkling personality and good looks, and we started dating. Not long after that I found out about his powers and stuff, and the Mogs came and kind of destroyed our school. I helped with that battle, Six was there too," She looks over at Six and nods. "and one of our wonderful friends who bullied John when he first started at our school and hes also my ex-boyfriend. And so John had to go find the rest of you, and I got captured and taken to Dulce. And voila, here we are." Addie claps her hands. "Wild story."

Next is Six. "Alright, I think the others kind of already told my story now, and I think you know Sam-" Six turns her head and jerks her thumb in Sam's direction, and he nods his head in response. "Malcolm, care to go?"

Malcolm pushes his glasses up on his nose before he speaks. "Well, there is a lot to know, I'll try and keep in brief. I was the greeter for the Loric when they first arrived on Earth. The Mogadorians found out about this, and took me as their captive. Then, after Number One was killed, they took her memories and transferred them into one of the general Mogadorian son's brain, which caused him to hate his own race, and he rebelled. He managed to get One's legacy, and he saved me. We escaped out, and went to Ducle together. I found Sam and we got out there, and I don't know what happened to him. I wish we could contact him somehow."

Addie looks thoughtful at this. "That's kind of cool how the Mog got Number One's legacy, and if they try to do it on any other Mogs do you think the same thing will happen?" Malcolm looks at her from under his glasses.  
"I don't know. I think Number One had to give him his legacy, that it was a gift."  
"Ah."

Everyone has told their stories now. All but one.

I cough. "So, Addie. Tell us your wonderful story, since we just poured out to you." I put my elbow on the table and rest my head on my hand, to make it look like im bored.

"Alright," She starts. "Where should I begin?"  
I sigh, trying to make it look like I don't care at all, but I am in fact very interested in learning about this girls backstory. "How about, you choose?" I make a big show of yawning.

"Nine," hisses Marina. "Be polite." I give her a smirk, and look over at Addie. She looks kinda nervous, or pissed. A cross of both.

"Uh, alright." Her voice quivers. "I'm from Vancouver, Canada. We lived in the city. It was me, my mom and my brother. Dunno what happened to my Dad. I was always cooped up in our little apartment, so I always went out around the city. I had a few friends, but they were all pretty boring and always wanted to do organized things and never really wanted adventure. So I did it on my own. I went out at night one day, and saw some pretty creepy pale looking guys on my tail. I know now that they were Mogs, but didn't know then. Turns out I accidentally took a shortcut through one of their little campouts, but I just thought it was some homeless guy's stuff, because we lived in the dirty part of town. So they took me into captive, and then you guys burnt down the base. And here we are." She smiles without her teeth, looking kind of worried that her story wasn't good enough.  
I clap my hands together. "What a nice story. I went to Vancouver when me and my Cepan were on the run. It was alright. We should be heading back now. It's dark, and we don't wanna run into some Mogs camp site. Chop chop people, let's get moving."


	3. Chapter 3: The ball game

Usually when we would have gotten back to the hotel, we would have done some strength training. Just simple things like pushups and situps. But since there are so many of us now, we decide to go out on the city. Since me and Eight technically know the city the best for the short time we have been here, we lead the way. Marina walks up with us, beside Eight. They giggle and joke with each other. It's so obvious they like each other. I nudge Eight in the ribs.

"Dude, what the hell?" He bends over, kind of dramatically. Me and Marina both laugh.

"So are you guys like together yet or are you just going to keep hiding the fact from us?" I ask both of them, raising my eyebrow. They look at each other in response, and Marina goes red. Eight laughs at this. He shakes his head and takes a single step forward, then spins around and picks up Marina like a princess. With one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He looks right into her eyes.

"Marina, did I ever thank you properly for saving me back at Dulce?" Eight asks, with an English accent. Marina is laughing her head off, as she shakes her head no. I look back at all the other Garde and human allies, and see all of them to be laughing too. I look at Addie, her smile is so wide it makes me melt on the inside a little bit. I wish I could be doing this with her.

"Well, I am going to make it up to you tonight, we are going to have the best evening that any of us has ever had together. Like, I mean we probably had some kick ass nights back on our ship." Eight says, looking back at all the Garde, still holding Marina. She is smiling so wide her cheeks must hurt. Eight then looks back at me.  
"So, where do you have in mind we can go tonight?"  
I stroke my chin thoughtfully at this. "Well, since its almost 7pm, and I heard somewhere that the San Francisco Giants are playing tonight, we could hurry over to the ball park and go to the game?" I hold out my arms and walk backwards, looking at everyone.

Addie speaks. "That would be so fun, the giants are my favorite team, since me and my family loved watching baseball, and since Vancouver didn't have a team we cheered for the Giants. We loved it here so much, I'm so glad to be back."

I smile wide. _If I'm gonna fall for this girl, at least she likes baseball. _So I clap my hands together and shout, "The newbie to the team has decided, we are going to the ball game!"

We convince Eight to teleport us all to the field, but since San Francisco is a kind of busy city, we had to be super stealthy. First off, we ran into a back alley, and when the coast was clear, Six managed to turn all of us invisible. It was one giant big legacy chain. When we first turned invisible, we could hear Addie squeal, obviously never used any legacies before. Eight then teleported us to the top of some buildings, and we were able to teleport throughout the rooftops to get near AT&amp;T park. We used the Bay Bridge as our guide, thanks to Addie helping us. Apparently she knows the city pretty well, as she came here as a kid often. Once we were close enough and on the ground, Eight managed to teleport us into a washroom in a restaurant that was pretty big. Lucky for us, it was empty at the time, but we had to move fast. We broke the invisibility chain and all ran out of the place into the restaurant area, and casually strolled out onto the street, me leading the way. I was so caught up in the beauty of the city, that I didn't even know Addie had appeared next to me and Eight and Marina.

"I really missed this place, its been a while since I've been here." She says to me. I gulp. Here's my shot to make acquaintances.  
"Have you ever been to Chicago? Me and my Cepan lived there, I loved it so much." I whisper this to her, because normally people don't have Cepans, and who knows if the Mogs are around.  
"No, I've wanted to go since I was 15 though. Looked really nice from the pictures I'd seen."  
"Since you were 15? How old are you now?"  
I notice the blush in her face. "Uh, actually only 16. I should have said last year, but it seems so long since I've been home. I was in Dulce for a pretty long time, months I think."  
I can relate to her being in captivity. When I was caught in West Virginia, it was painful. Losing Maddy and Sandor and my months of silence. I'm so happy to be out here now. I'm not ready to go into detail about how I was locked up for a long time too. I'll save it for later.  
"Too bad. Where else have you been? I've always wanted to travel a bit more, but like, not on the run." She laughs.  
"Not many places really. I've been, well, here obviously. Maui. Los Angeles was nice, but I'll keep it down because this is Giants country. I went to Lansing in Michigan once, it was a little too hot for me. Also Cuba, which was gorgeous. Thats about it."  
I nod. I like listening to this girl, shes interesting. And gorgeous.

I just wanna keep talking to her, but John has taken the lead now, and bought all of our tickets for the game. We go inside and take our seats. We have 5 of us in 1 row, and the other 5 are right in front of the others. I'm on the edge, ready to throw down if any mogs show. Addie is next to me, and beside her is Ella. Marina is next to Ella, and Eight beside Marina, the 5th seat in, but he will be ready to fight if anyone decides to come from that side. Below us, Is Four on the edge for his row, with Sarah next to him and Malcolm next to Sarah. Six is on the edge in front of Eight, with Sam beside her.

I really want to talk more with Addie, but she seems really into the game. Sam and Sarah are as well. I probably would be more if this was a Chicago Cubs game. But I'll take the Giants. The game is pretty exciting, and by the 5th inning the Giants are winning 10-4. Funny, because those are the numbers of the Garde left. Oh well.

At the 6th inning, a kiss cam comes up on the big screen. I kind of hope that me and Addie get on it, but I don't know if she will kiss me or not. I get really focused onto my thoughts, that it takes me a second to realize that Eight and Marina are up on the screen right now, a big heart framing both of their faces. Eight decides to make a show. He stands up, waves to the camera, and turns and swoops Marina around, dipping her. He then leans in and kisses her, getting a big cheer from the whole arena. I smile, and yell over to them, "Finally, you guys figured it out!"  
Marina is blushing so much, and once they are done, Eight takes her hand and they bow. The whole arena is going crazy. I stand up and slap Eight on the back, and thats when I see them. Four notices too, I guess because his bracelet must be tingling now.

"Okay, it was fun all, but we got some guests here who are happy to see us, probably." I point up to where the Mogs are standing. Some people follow my point up, but can't tell what's coming.

John looks up to my point and sees them. "We have to get out of here." He says sternly to everyone. "Right now."  
"C'mon Johnny, what do you think we fight them here? Let the capture us, and then kill them? Show a shit-ton of people who the Mogs are, because, we are at a baseball game, and I bet thousands are watching, plus the thousands that are actually here." I cross my arms. "Why do we have to keep running? We are strong enough to fight."  
Six stands up. "For once, I agree with Nine. We can fight these guys."

Just as Six says this, one of the Mogs is running down the stairs to get to us, and he pulls out his blaster and points it right at me. The people in the stands notice finally, and start to run. At least they are smart.

The mog fires. Addie shouts for me to get down, but I smile, and stop the blaster fire with my telekinesis. I send it back at the mog, just like I did with those boys and truckers on the road to Dulce. I turn to John, whos looking angry at me. "Hey Johnny! Remember when I did this with those truckers?" I laugh  
"Nine, please. We are in public, Don't do it again."  
I smile so wide, remembering what I did last time. "What, you mean this? I send the blaster fire up the Mogs ass, again, and howl with laughter. The other Mog is frantic, trying to pull out his blaster and call in for reinforcements at the same time, I bet. I turn around and notice that Eight is missing. Marina notices too when I look at her wide eyed, and she panics.  
"Where did he go? He was right next to me 2 seconds ago.. Did he teleport somewhere?" Marina asks me, questions I don't have the answers to.  
"Marina, chill okay. He's probably fine." Just as I say this, I turn back up at the mogs and see a venomous snake in pursuit of the Mogs.

"Haha, Marina. I found him." Pointing back up at the Mogs, we are both in time to see Eight bite the Mog who was frantic, right in the neck. He must have slithered up his leg or something, I don't know how he does it. That Mog bursts into ash, and Eight finishes by biting the Mog who's blaster fire I shoved up his own ass in the head. They are no more.

I notice that the ball game has stopped, and the cameras are pointed at us. I wave and take a bow, and John punches me in the gut. Marina and Addie have to hold him off so he doesn't keep coming.  
"Nine! What the hell were you thinking? And you too Eight!" I notice Eight is back at Marina's side. "We are leaving, tomorrow morning. I swear to-"  
John stops when he notices some people around us are actually clapping their hands, obviously impressed that we just saved their lives, even if we are alien freaks.

I look back over at John. "Y'know what Johnny, I think these wonderful people of San Francisco seem to like us. I think we can afford to stay here. And hey, maybe we will be treated like gods here, like Eight was in India!" I probably shouldn't have mentioned that, because a bunch of soldier guys got killed to keep Eight alive in India. He shoots me an annoyed look. "I think we can use our money we have, and maybe make a set up like I had in Chicago. And this can be our new home. Because I don't know about you, but I like it here. And I know Addie does too. I bet our other human friends, Sarah and Sam probably do too, because don't all the humans love the cities? I think most do. Eight likes it here, and if Eight is happy so is Marina. Malcolm will stay with Sam, and I don't think Six wants to split up. And we can't leave out Ella, the 10th Garde. She's probably gonna wanna stay with all of us though. So that leaves you, and I think majority wins. We're going apartment hunting tomorrow!"

Four looks at me, furious. "Fine. We need a place to stay tonight though. Lets go back, before any more Mogs show up."


End file.
